


Surprise: Red Hood does not like horror movies

by paleromantic



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, horror movies, this is stupid lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9254879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paleromantic/pseuds/paleromantic





	

It was their third date night that week, and it was Tim’s turn to pick what they did. Jason had chosen the last one, when they went ice skating, and Tim chose their first date which was a picnic, so Jason knew that it was only fair that Tim got to pick this time. But he had to admit, when Tim showed up at the door holding a few horror DVDs, he died a little inside. 

It took them about an hour to get everything ready, dragging blankets and pillows from Jason’s bedroom and setting them up in the sitting room to make a fort. Tim ran back upstairs and changed into Jason’s clothes, purposefully choosing ones that Jason wore a lot so they’d be more comfortable, before coming back down and crawling into the fort. Jason made some popcorn and got drinks, and then they were ready to go.

Jason could feel his heart skip a little when Tim turned off the lights, and then he tried his best to settle down.

The first movie wasn’t too bad at least, it was mostly just badly edited gore and fake blood, and Jason distracted himself by eating popcorn and hiding his face by pressing his face against Tim’s jumper.

The second movie made him jump a few times, making Tim glance at him and giggle. “Scared, Jason?”

Jason forced a laugh. “Me? Scared? That’s ridiculous!”

Tim just smiled and kissed his cheek before turning back to the screen. It wasn’t until the end of the third movie that the biggest scare yet happened, making Jason jump and grab Tim’s hand tightly for protection. As the credits rolled, Tim giggled and pulled his boyfriend onto his lap, petting his hair gently. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you didn’t like horror movies baby?” he grinned, kissing Jason’s face gently. Jason just blushed deeply.

After he had calmed down a little, Tim decided to make up for it with a bubble bath for two, before helping Jason to bed and allowing him to fall asleep on his chest, clinging to him.


End file.
